


He's staring

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Hermione notices that Blaise Zabini keeps staring at Ron and her, so they confront him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	He's staring

He was watching them again. Each and every time she and Ron were sitting together, kissing or basically doing anything. A pair of dark brown eyes following every movement. Blaise Zabini seemed obsessed by the two of them. And Hermione hated that she couldn't figure out why. 

Frowning, she leaned further against Ron. Right now she was sitting on his lap as he cuddled her close. Ha! There it was again the slight narrowing of his eyes. 

"What you looking at Mione?" Ron asked, trying to follow her gaze, "Zabini?" 

She looked up at her boyfriend, nodding. 

"But why?" Ron asked, slightly ridiculed. 

"He's been staring at us ever since the start of our 8th year Ron. No matter what we're doing. He seems obsessed by the two of us." she explained. 

"But why? He knows we're together." 

"I think he fancies you or me. He narrows his eyes in irritation when we're intimate in public." At these words Ron tried to get up, but unfortunately he forgot he had her curled up on his lap and so she had to desperately cling to him as to not to fall on the ground. 

"Shit sorry Hermione. Just wanted to warn Zabini." Ron apologized as he sat down again. 

"Maybe it's better if we talk together with him. I know for a fact he's always doing a walk around the lake with Draco after dinner." 

Harry being very interested in the blond, sometimes did come in handy for such things. 

"Alright. After dinner then." Ron nodded, a solemn look on his face. 

And so the two of them made way towards the lake after dinner in the Great hall. It didn't take long or they saw Malfoy and Blaise walking. Once the other two spotted them as well, Malfoy said something to the other, they couldn't hear before walking away. Not long after Blaise made way over to them. 

"How can I help the Gryffindor queen and king?" he mock-bowed. 

"Stop staring at my girlfriend." Ron growled at him, only to get some chuckling in return. 

"I think not. Thereby I don't stare just stare at her," Blaise answered with a wink, causing Ron to become completely red. 

"But why? You know we're together." Hermione crossed her arms in defense. 

"Easy. You're both beautiful and handsome and a powerful combination. I'm not picky in either woman or man and would like a chance with the both of you. Unfortunately you Gryffindors are quite thick headed and don't get subtle hints." the Slytherin shrugged. 

"As charming as that was Zabini. We're not taking applications right now for a third party." Ron answered. However Hermione kept quiet. She knew Ron wanted to experiment with a male sometimes too. And she knew from rumors that Blaise Zabini was very dominant in the bedroom. Something she and Ron tried before, but neither of them had the true experience. 

With a look at the Slytherin, she turned around before whispering all to Ron. After some more whispering back and forward they eventually agreed and Hermione turned back around to the Slytherin. 

"Alright Blaise. You can have a chance. Coming week you get to 'woo' us. If we at the end of that week we both agree, we shall see if we can go further." 

"And what if you two decide after the week not to go further? You two will have each other and I'm alone." Blaise countered. 

"She said we. So all three of us. Take it or leave it" Ron glared. 

Blaise grinned in return before moving forward and kissing them both on the cheek. 

"Alright loves. Prepare for your greatest week." and with that he was away. 


End file.
